A Warden Commander in Kirkwall
by Kyo12591
Summary: A job to capture Zevran Araiani for the crows, triggers a chance meeting with the Hero of Ferelden, Lyna Mahariel. Marian Hawke honestly never thought they would ever meet, or that so many of her companions would seem to already know this Dalish Warden. HawkeXSebastian, MaharielX? -One-shot-


**I've seen a few fic's where you mix both games together, where Hawke and the Warden meet, and wanted to do the same myself :D I've done this a few times before, but never like this. Mainly because I wanted to have my Warden with a DAII character :D I so wanted to use Theron, mainly because I play DAO as Theron all the time, but I decided you've gotten too much slash from me as of late, more so when I said I would never write it lol, so I'm going with Lyna Mahariel this time. I needed to write more Female Warden fic's anyway lol. :D So enjoy!**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the rights for Dragon age! I just bought the games like everyone else. :D**

**A Warden Commander... In Kirkwall.**

" What kind of criminal was that?" Fenris muttered as they headed toward the Crows camp to deal with Nuncio and the remaining crows.

" The Elven kind?" Anders returned with a smirk, Fenris glared his way. Hawke snorted at their banter.

" Regardless I'm not in the game of selling people out when they're only getting by. Besides, Nuncio lied to me." Hawke retorted.

" Doesn't help Zev is charming does it?" Isabela asked with a grin. Hawke laughed quickly.

" Ah Isabela, I've turned more charming men down in my day then that, this one is not any different." Hawke said shaking her head. Isabela smirked with a cocked brow then she glanced at Anders.

" Oh I don't know, Zev is much more charming then Anders." The poor Mage choked, while Hawke shook her head.

" Don't be mean Isabela." Isabela shrugged.

" I'm not saying that husband of yours isn't charming, but you can't be alright with being..._chaste_." Isabela shuttered saying that word. Hawke smiled slightly at her.

" It's not _always_ about sex Isabela." The Pirate looked like she might swoon with those words, of course dramatically. Hawke shook her head with a small smirk at the Pirate.

" That's very obvious _now_. It must be that voice, you had to marry him for the voice. Make's you wet just hearing it right?" Isabela asked with a lecherous grin. A dark blush raced across Hawke's face, and she put a hand over it to hide it, to no prevail, they all saw it.

" Oh ho! I'm right?! You naughty _naughty_ girl you! I'm _so _proud!" Isabela said wrapping an arm around Hawke's shoulders. She scowled softly.

" Not that I'm complaining about your husband's voice or anything, but can we get back to the matter at hand?" Anders asked sarcastically, both women looked back at him with raised brows.

" See even Anders thinks his voice is sexy. Nothing to be ashamed of!" Isabela said with a grin. Anders choked again and Fenris' lips curved in a small smirk, that he tried to hide.

At this point conversation had to stop, due to finally reaching the crows camp in which, after being joined by Zevran, they fought the crows to the death.

When they finished looting the camp, they went to speak to the ex-crow himself.

" I thought you left Zevran?" Hawke asked with a small frown.

" Yes well fighting my old comrades was too thrilling to miss." He said with a charming grin.

" Ah well, I should be going, take this Champion as a token of my thanks." Zevran said with a bow as he handed Hawke a wicked looking dagger. She nodded.

" What? That's it? No sex?" Isabela asked surprised. Zevran laughed a little, opened his mouth to retort when suddenly he was whacked upside the head with a foreign flying object. He bent clutching his head with a groan of pain, they all looked toward the direction the flying object came from, after of course making sure Zevran was alright.

With arms crossed over her chest, a displeased look across beautiful features, stood a Dalish elf. They all looked at Zevran then the elf with a surprised curiosity.

" Sleep with the wrong woman?" Isabela asked in a sympathetic whisper to Zevran. The elven man groaned again.

" If only." He muttered.

The Dalish woman had long black hair and silver eyes that she narrowed dangerously. Fenris' eyes went wide in surprise.

She walked up with a slight sway in her stride, she was a tiny little thing, with a bow at her back. She was wearing leather armour and that displeased look did nothing to hide her beauty. Of course all elves were lovely to look at, this one however, took things to a new level. It wasn't just her beauty, that was striking all it's own, it was the aura of power she held, like she would walk into a room, or in this case a clearing, and direct all attention. Hawke did that too, this was similar.

" It's good to see you're doing well Zevran." She said, her voice was as displeased at the look on her face. She had a Dalish accent that was similar to Merrill's. Zevran stood rubbing the back of his head with a slight smile in place.

" My dear Warden, _so good_ to see you again." He said with a slight wince as he rubbed the back of his skull. The thrown object being a small rock laying at his feet now. Hawke winced herself in sympathetic pain.

The Dalish woman came to stand next to them all, facing the Antivan elf, she was a couple of inches shorter then Zevran, and even Fenris.

" I can't believe it..." They all looked at Anders, who's face contorted in confusion and surprise. They looked back to the elf, who's face went from displeased, to disbelieving, to furious.

" Commander?" Anders asked.

" Anders you _son of a bitch_!" She said silver eyes livid as she pulled her bow off her back.

" Woh! Woh! Everyone calm the hell down!" Hawke said standing in front of Anders with her arms up to calm them all. The Dalish elf glared up at Hawke, but Hawke refused to allow someone to kill her friend, regardless of his annoying her with his 'Cause'.

" Now who the hell _are _you?" Hawke asked once the woman put her bow away, but sent Anders looks that promised pain later, the poor Mage winced.

" Ah! I can't believe it! Lyna!" Isabela said suddenly with a fierce grin of remembrance.

" You too?" Hawke asked with a deep put out sigh. Isabela bounced over and engulfed the Dalish woman in a huge hug, the poor woman's face was being buried in Isabela's bountiful breast. Those things were weapons.

" Good to see you Isabela." The woman muttered, being mostly muffled, by the Pirate's assets.

" Hawke this is the Hero of Ferelden and my old Warden Commander." Anders said from behind her, to clear up the misunderstanding. Hawke turned back to the Dalish woman with a surprised frown.

" The one who defeated the blight?" Fenris asked curiously. The Woman, who finally escaped Isabela's cleavage, brushed herself off, and then her hair back from her face, and her blue Dalish tattoos, showing those large silver eyes more fully.

" I had some help, but yes." The woman said. She took a slight bow.

" Lyna Mahariel." She introduced herself. Hawke blinked again then held out a hand. The Dalish woman seemed a little surprised before she took Hawke's hand in her own and shook.

" Marian Hawke." She said in turn.

" Shouldn't it be Vael?" Isabela asked with a grin at Hawke. The woman wrinkled her nose.

" Not in this life time." She muttered then grinned at the Hero of Ferelden.

" It's good to finally meet you." Hawke said as they finished their handshake. Lyna nodded.

" To meet the Champion at last, that it is. I was curious about you Hawke." Lyna said with a nod.

" Is that why you're here? To meet Hawke?" Isabela asked with a small pout. The Warden commander sent a glare over her shoulder at Zevran, who winced slightly.

" Not exactly." She said with a shake of head.

" I came to get this idiot. I told him not to go off killing the crows without me, but does he listen?" She shook her head with a scowl. Zevran sighed and came to wrap and arm around her waist. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to the top of her head, then he let go just as quickly. As if fearing she would pull out a knife and gut him if he stayed too close to long.

" Ah, my dear Warden. I did warn you that I was nefarious to leaving." He said with a small smile. Lyna rose her silver eyes to his.

" I know that Zevran, I'm not looking for you because I wanted anything like that." He made a face.

" Perish the thought." He said rolling his eyes. She narrowed hers.

" Regardless I told you to _include_ me on this. I have as much offense against the Crows as you do." Zevran sighed and did a sweeping bow.

" Yes forgive me my dear Warden. I thought you to be too busy to be bothered with me." She rose her brows.

" Yes well the Warden's aren't exactly happy with me at this point, so I suppose you should have rethought that. I have nothing better to do _then _be bothered with you." Zevran sighed heavily.

" Yes my dear Warden." He said as if reprimanded by his mother.

" Why don't we all go back to my estate in the least. I'm sure there is a lot all of us have to say to one another, that shouldn't be said while standing over corpses." Hawke said with a frown at them all. Lyna sighed.

" You have a point, lead the way." She commented with a wave of hand. Hawke nodded and walked onward. It was certainly weird to be leading the Hero of Ferelden of all people.

" No, your coming too you foolish man." Hawke turned to see the Warden Commander grab Zevran by the leader amour at his neck, and push him after Isabela and Anders. He sighed almost dramatically, but followed them as well.

" This is just like old times, except... with more clothes." Isabela said with a grin as she wrapped an arm around Zevran and then Lyna. Both snorted softly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Makers breath Hawke, you _do_ get around." Varric commented later that day as he glanced over at the Warden Commander, Hero of Ferelden, talking with their other companions. Hawke shrugged.

" I do try." She said with a slight grin.

" I've heard about the Hero of Ferelden, I did not think she would be one of the Dalish." Sebastian commented curiously as they all looked toward the woman in the library chatting with Isabela, Zevran, Anders, and Aveline.

" Neither did I. I didn't hear that part of the tale." Varric said with a grin. Hawke gave him a side way glance.

" You didn't know _that _detail Varric? _You_?" Varric grinned.

" Even _I_ don't know _everything_ Hawke." He said amused. She rolled her eyes.

" Regardless, I _will _know everything in a few hours!" Varric commented with a laugh then off he went to speak to the Hero of Ferelden while leaving Hawke with her Husband.

" You do seem to collect the most interesting people love." Sebastian said with a smirk. She shook her head.

" I don't collect them, they just tend to show up then continue to follow me around. You included." She said with a bright smile. He chuckled.

" Aye, and I enjoy following you and will continue to follow you." He said with a smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX**

" This is great! Getting all the details from the Hero of Ferelden will make the book that much better!" Varric snickered.

" So what about the romance portion of this tale?" Varric asked curiously.

" You're very curious for one of the Durgen'len." Lyna said with a shake of head.

" I'll take that as a compliment Serah." Lyna nodded as if was meant as one all along.

" So Isabela tells us she was with you once before she came to Kirkwall, do you have any other lovers?" Varric questioned. Zevran sighed dramatically and wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually.

" Sadly our Warden here, does not see a point in _romance_." Zevran said as if wounded by the thought alone.

" So you have casual lovers then?" Varric asked. Lyna shrugged.

" I've had a few on occasion, but nothing to mention of importance." Zevran winced slightly, which wasn't for show, and he tried to hide it well with a dramatic flare again.

" I am _wounded_ my dear Warden, was our time together so terrible?" Lyna gave Zevran a firm look and he backed off. She smiled slightly at Varric, as if put out, then turned her eyes to Zevran.

" You stated your curiosity about me did you not Zevran? Is that not what sex is to you? Is that not what _you _told me? Only when you could find the pleasure did you enjoy it? You take what you can with _no strings_?" She asked with a slight head tilt. Zevran looked like he regretted every single word.

" I did." He said finally. She dipped her head.

" I agree, there is pleasure in encounters of the sort, but I am not in a position to be anything more then I am. Thus I have no permanent or casual lovers on hand at any given time. Does that answer your question dwarf?" Lyna asked in turn turning silver eyes to Varric.

" Call me Varric, and it does." He said with a smile, though a slightly apologetic one he sent to Zevran.

" Tell me more about how you defeated the blight Warden." Varric said quill poised over his book. Lyna was prepared to begin that tale, when someone burst into the estate and then made their way to the Library where they all were.

" I'm so sorry I'm late Hawke! I forgot my staff at home, and thought perhaps you'd need my help for a job, then I mistakenly went to the Hanged man, and I realize you were not there and came straight here." Another slightly accented voice called out as the flustered Dalish woman ran in.

" Ah, good your here, don't worry about that, I didn't ask you here for a job-" Hawke began approaching the elf, when a sudden shock of sound echoed around the quiet room, a chair being roughly pushed back and crashed onto the floor as a shocked Warden stood.

" Merrill?" Lyna asked in question. Merrill looked toward the elf and tilted her head, then suddenly gasped.

" Mahariel?" She returned breathless.

Lyna started muttering something as she hurried to Merrill, and embraced the woman.

" _Lethallan_! How...why? I thought..." Merrill trialled off as tears sprung to her eyes.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" You and Merrill are from the same clan?" Anders asked surprised, he wasn't sure why he was, maybe because Merrill had a type of personality that seemed so much different the Lyna's straightforward, all knowing, seriousness. Mahariel wasn't one, at least as far as he knew her, to be joking like Hawke was. It was why he stayed so long with Hawke, he enjoyed her joking, liked being around her, loved her even, but then some stuffy Chantry priest had to go and lure her into his dark grasp. What on earth could he _possibly_ give her?! Sebastian wouldn't even give her the pleasure shared as husband and wife, and Makers breath she couldn't be okay with _that_!

" Indeed, I never thought I would see any of my clan again, not after..." Lyna trailed off and a look of pain flashed across her face. Zevran seemed captivated by that look, as if even he had never seen it before, or maybe he was starting to understand something he hadn't before.

" I never had much of a chance to seek my clan out after the Blight. I have many duties, and Duncan would be disappointed to see me allowing myself to see my clan again. When you become a Warden you leave behind all your past and become someone else." Lyna said and there was something about how she said it that gave them all a little insight into her person. Even Zevran seemed to take it the information, as if seeing this new side as well. Which was odd wasn't it? Were they not companions for years during and after the Blight? How could he not know her?

She seemed almost lonely. It was surprising for the people who knew her, Merrill, Anders, Isabela, and Zevran.

" It has been a long time since I thought on things in my past, Merrill it is good to see you. _Emma in nehn. Lethallan._" Lyna said with a fond smile to her fellow Dalish. Merrill looked touched as she embraced her clan-mate.

" We will speak later Lethallan, there is much I have to tell." Lyna said softly to her. Merrill nodded and let her fellow elf go, but did not leave her side, instead sat in touching distance, at her feet, as she leaned against the rail of the Library's upper floor and spoke her story to Varric for his book.

She recounted much, but also left out things Zevran remembered and did not blame her for them. She didn't leave out any of her sexual encounters much to his surprise, even the one with him, or with Isabela and Zevran himself. Varric seemed fascinated by her, as did the others. Even Anders seemed to be entertained by the stories she wove so gracefully, as if despite knowing her, he'd never heard them either.

" You find your eyes distracted love?" Sebastian asked his wife as they stood by the fire a level below the others. Hawke turned her eyes to her husband with a slight smile.

" I worry." She returned as for her eyes lingering on Anders.

" Perhaps you should worry more on the other." He said tilting his head slightly toward another man, this one an elf. Hawke's eyes skidded over to Fenris with surprise. Indeed, Fenris was showing interest in the tale, even as Hawke followed his eyes, she could tell now that the fellow elf found the Warden Commander attractive.

" Ah, indeed. It crossed my mind after all." She said with a slight smile. Sebastian chuckled slightly and slid his hand around her hip in comfort as they stood side by side, her other hip rested against his as they watched the Commander of the Grey recount the tale she was famous for.

" You worry she will hurt Anders? Or take him away?" Sebastian asked softly. Hawke sighed just as softly.

" I'm more worried he will be hurt. If she takes him back with her, perhaps it will be better for him then staying here. As King Alistair mentioned, Mages are no doubt better off in Ferelden, I worry what being here is going to eventually bring out with Justice." She said with a sigh.

" Justice?" Lyna said suddenly stopping her recount of her tale. It took them both a moment to realize the Dalish Commander had been listening in.

" Elf ears are sensitive." Muttered Fenris with a scowl at them both. Hawke flushed slightly, but Fenris seemed a little apologetic as well, maybe for knowing they could hear their conversation, listening in, and not saying anything.

" Anders you didn't!" Lyna snapped at the Mage. Anders stepped back in a hurry, as if he would make a run for it.

" Honestly there was no other way Lyna! You know he would have died! It was our fault he was even here and not still in the Fade!" He exclaimed backing down the stairs as the commander stalked after him, her silver eyes as cutting as a blade in anger, and just as sharp.

" You had no right to take Justice in! If anything it was_ my_ doing that caused him to be stuck in our world, bring him out right now!" She ordered. Anders winced.

" I can't, we're too merged." He explained with a wince at her face. She looked furious.

" I knew you were a fool of a man, but I did not understand how much until this moment. What were you thinking you _Tu Souveri. Suledin'u elgar'in._" She went off in Dalish more after that, but it was a rant, and too fast for them to catch, even if any except Merrill even knew how to speak Dalish. Merrill seemed surprised at what she was saying, if going by her expression was anything. Lyna looked angry, but Hawke saw an undercurrent of sadness as well.

Anders watched her pace, seeming to have no where to go, after all Aveline was blocking the door, and unless he went up past Lyna and out the window, he was stuck. Finally she threw her hands up and approached Anders, she didn't hit him, but instead pulled him into a hug that stiffened the poor Mage in shock, and surprised the rest of the room. She muttered things to him in Dalish that made Merrill tear up, obviously it wasn't anything bad, perhaps words of comfort or forgiveness, Hawke had no clue.

Anders seemed at a loss, not understanding what was going on, in action, or words, but he wrapped tentative arms around her waist to return the embrace.

She pulled back and grabbed his face, startling him, her hands on both cheeks, making him lock eyes with her, amber meeting silver. The next words weren't directed to him however.

" Justice, _Emma shem'nan. Ar tu na'din." _She went on in a few more Dalish words, but Anders felt Justice breeze to life inside him, and felt the spirit's sorrow with what she spoke, and acceptance. Whatever she said he accepted and maybe agreed with, but it saddened him as well. Anders remembered when it was only him in his own body, remembered when the time had come for them to defend. Lyna had taken Nathaniel, Sigrun, and Velanna with her into Amaranthine, and behind he and the others stayed, but the words Justice and she shared before she departed were ones of respect and perhaps friendship.

It wasn't odd for Lyna to speak in her native tongue, she did so on occasion, but very little did she ever speak it to any of them, she mostly said it while she was muttering to herself, when she was too angry or upset to remember not to speak in Dalish, sometimes she yelled it on the battle field as they fought, but this is the first time he'd heard her speak so much in her native tongue, and it was both beautiful and confusing.

She kept their eyes locked a moment later, as if looking for Justice to maybe come out or a sign from him, but after several moments she pulled away with a nod to him. She turned to the group behind her staring, and smiled slightly in apology.

" Come, let me continue my tale. Join me _Ma'f__alon._" She said looking back at Anders, who understood she meant him and he nodded and followed her back to the second level. Hawke patted his shoulder just once in his passing, but he glanced back and saw her smile.

Anders settled at his Commander's side, closer then he would have before the whole scene, and closer then he'd ever stood to her before, and surprisingly she didn't seem to mind. Merrill even had an arm wrapped around her leg, afraid to let go again, as if she would disappear all together if she did. Lyna didn't seem to care.

Which was wrong, the Lyna _he_ had knew, didn't seem to like to be touched much, and she certainly didn't show much _affection_. She was all about the job, all up until she was with Oghren, that was the only time he saw her laugh. The Dwarf had something about him that brought out a lighter side to her, he'd been surprised she laughed and joked so much with the dwarf, but they _had _been companions during the blight.

When they'd first come across Oghren in the Vigil, she seemed both surprised, and incredibly relieved to see him. Oghren certainly had a interesting sense of humor to say the least, but it was obvious that Lyna took care of her friends. He remembered seeing her give the Dwarf a toy horse when they were in Black-march, he'd thought it was odd then, a prank gift, but then she mentioned something he'd drunkenly said about wanting a pony, and Oghren seemed surprised, then he burst into laughter and grinned at her.

' _You're alright Warden. Ah, you make me laugh._' Oghren had said, and she smiled for the first time, a brightness that had taken his heart completely. He'd not known she could smile before that moment. Watching her now, he had to wonder all the things he still didn't know about this guarded woman, and how it would be for her to share that smile and her care toward him as if he were a friend as Oghren was.

Lyna continued her tale, even including when she had become Warden commander, and meeting all her other Companions, including him, at Vigil's keep and the mess they fixed after including talking Darkspawn, Justice and the Fade, Amaranthine, and the Father and Mother. He found himself engrossed in her retelling, from her point of view, because he'd been there with her, all except at the end when he and the others stayed to defend the Vigil and she and three of their companions accompanied her to protect Amaranthine.

She even shared a little about the seven years she'd stayed Warden commander, and what she'd been up to. Obviously being Warden Commander was more work then he'd realized. This was one of the few times she had left her post as Commander.

" Did you get fired?" Anders asked surprised. After all if she was chasing after Zevran, her old Companion, and lover, then she had time on her hands, which was rare as the Commander. Also she'd mentioned the Warden's being angry at her.

" Ah, not exactly. The Other Warden's did not like me siding with the Architect, the Father. I'd assumed that ending future Blights was more important then pride, but obviously _Shemlen_ are still too prideful." She said with a shrug.

None of said _Shemlen_ in the room, took offense at that, thankfully.

" So they fired you?" Anders repeated. She shrugged gently.

" They asked me to take time off." She in turn said with a slight twitch of lips. He gave her a look and she laughed, which surprised him. She'd never laughed for him before.

" Yes Anders, they released me from my position. Alistair was_ furious_ of course, but it is Warden business. I defeated the Blight for the blighted_ Shem _and they return the favor by getting angry I made a deal with a Darkspawn." She shook her head and put one hand on her hip then other she waved in the air.

" You would think they would be happy to stop future blights, yet no. They see Darkspawn as mindless enemies who will never change. If they do not cause trouble, why are they a problem?" She asked no one, simply speaking because it annoyed her no doubt.

" So you're out of a job?" Hawke asked from below, she tilted her head back to look at the Champion of Kirkwall.

" Yes, I suppose that is accurate." She nodded.

" Your King does not wish you at his side?" Zevran said almost sounding a tad unhappy about it, whether he was unhappy about asking, or unhappy about her being close with the Human king in the first place, was unclear. Lyna shrugged.

" Alistair does not need me around to rule. He will be fine on his own, and if he needs my help, I will return for a time, but I have a limited time to live, I decided if I have a short time, I would spend it as_ I _wish finally." She said with a shrug. Zevran seemed startled.

" And you wished to spend it helping _me_?" He asked looking taken off guard. She smiled slightly.

" I did mention having _issue_ with the crows yes?" She asked with a eye brow raised. Zevran still seemed surprised, but he laughed.

" You left Oghren and the others behind?" Anders asked. Lyna glanced over at him and smirked slightly.

" Oghren could very well take over as Commander if he wasn't lost in all the politics, but he decided to stay. Traveling with me to hunt crows wasn't as exciting as traveling with me to fight Darkspawn I suppose." She said with a shrug.

" Nathaniel was here a week ago in the deep roads, was he here for you?" Anders asked in turn curiously, after all his sister had asked them to hunt him down, and Hawke had done such. Lyna shook her head.

" Nathaniel will return to the Vigil, it is his father's land after all. He would never leave it in the hands of the Warden's without being there." She said with a shrug.

" The others have left long before like you Anders. Nathaniel and Oghren were the only who remained at my side. My companions do not stay at my side very long it seems, I could not expect them to regardless. They should live their own lives." Anders winced slightly at her words, after all, not even a year with her, and he'd left her as well. At least Nathaniel had stayed seven years and Oghren eight. Having been with her during the Blight as well.

" Yet you seek out an old Companion." Fenris spoke up for the first time. Lyna looked toward him and raised a black brow.

" I have unfinished business with the crows, because I knew Zevran was hunting them down still, I decided it would be more productive to help him on his quest instead of coming across him later down the road." She explained.

" Where are you heading next then? Now that the crows are dead here?" Hawke asked curiously.

" There are always crows in Antiva of course, but it is better not to jump into the fire despite Zevran's skills and my abilities, we are no match for such a large amount of Crows. It would be wise to take out as many as possible when they are branched out from the others." Lyna said simply.

" What about when you kill them all?" Anders asked with a frown. Zevran chuckled.

" There are hundred fold of Crows, it will take much time to kill them all, if it can even be done." Zevran replied.

" There will always be more crows to take their place, we need to remove the leaders. Take the head off the snake and the body becomes useless." Lyna said simply with a wave of hand.

" Going after the legendary crows with an ex-crow, and the Hero of Ferelden, can I sign up somewhere?" Isabela asked with a grin.

" Oh how easily you leave us Rivaini!" Varric teased putting a hand to his chest.

" Don't tell me you would pass up a chance like _that_ Varric." Isabela said with a grin. Varric shrugged.

" I wouldn't, you have a point. That would surely be a fine tale, but the one I write now is yet to be finished." Varric said with a smile to Hawke who sighed softly, but had a smile on her lips regardless.

" Ah the temptation." Zevran said with a charming smile.

" Perhaps after you have helped the Champion you could join us Isabela, I certainly _enjoy_ your presence, you too Merrill." Lyna said with a smile. She turned her silver eyes to Anders again.

" You're welcome as well Anders, I would welcome your companionship again." He flushed slightly at her look, or maybe the words, or _maybe_ he was making it sound so much different in his mind then it was meant. Regardless she seemed to suddenly grasp something and a slow smirk lifted her lips.

" Now _I _want to go too." Varric muttered with a smile. Isabela grinned.

" Hell is sounds like fun, too bad we can't come as well." Hawke said with a disappointed look. Sebastian chuckled. Aveline rolled her eyes.

" What about you _da'mi?_" Lyna asked looking directly at Fenris, to make sure he realized she was speaking to him. Merrill actually choked at the name her clan mate used, giving Lyna an incredulous look.

" I stay with Hawke." He returned quickly. The Warden arched her brows.

" Is that not strange? Are they not _married_?" Lyna said nodding toward Hawke and Sebastian. Fenris glanced at them briefly then back.

" I owe Hawke. I stay with her." He returned.

" A blood debt. I see. It is a shame then. I would have liked to know how far those Markings go." Lyna said with a slow wicked smile. Fenris blinked in surprise, a startled gasp left Merrill and Anders, Isabela grinned, Zevran seemed a little uncertain for once. Varric chuckled at the look Fenris had across his face, part shock, part confusion, and mostly slight embarrassment.

" They go all the way!" Isabela chimed sweetly.

" Oh? You know from experience?" Zevran asked with a once over, over Fenris.

" Sadly no, he's too absorbed with watching Hawke to care about little ol me." Isabela teased. Fenris gaped at the Pirate.

" I'm not!-" Fenris began flustered.

" Oh? Not too absorbed to care about me? Or not absorbed at all?" She teased. Fenris scowled at her.

" Perhaps I could persuade you through longer conversations, over wine?" Lyna asked with a devastating sexy grin. Fenris seemed unaccustomed to being flirted with, let alone out right propositioned by someone like the Warden. He didn't seem to be saying no however. Which was interesting. Anders looked shocked.

" Comm-commander!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. She turned those silver eyes to him with curiosity.

" Anders?" She asked. He opened his mouth, flushed because he had no right to object to her preferences, then backed down all over again looking frustrated.

" Or perhaps not?" She asked with a smile. Fenris sighed hard, a slight flush over his tan cheeks.

" Ah well if you change your mind, _da'mi._" She said almost fondly. Zevran looked almost relieved and Hawke was starting to put things together slowly between them. Fenris sighed in relief as well, as if he was just glad to be out of the spotlight. Isabela looked way too amused by far.

It was obvious Zevran cared more about the Hero of Ferelden, then he let on, and it was also obvious that the Hero of Ferelden, wasn't interested in a long term relationship. Hawke felt a little bad for the ex-crow seeing it all come together.

" How long do you tend to stay in the city then?" Hawke asked feeling the need to save the poor elf from further scrutiny.

" With no crows remaining here, we should leave in the morning." Zevran said quickly, as if not wanting to remain, or perhaps he just wanted to get the woman he cared about, away from other possible lovers. She didn't take Zevran for the type to dislike sharing, quite the opposite if he'd shared her with Isabela after all. Perhaps it was because he cared about the woman that he was reluctant to share her with another man, or maybe it was simply he was worried with other men, she wouldn't return to being his lover at all.

" He's right, we should leave in the morning." Lyna said with a nod. Merrill looked scared to death suddenly and stood and wrapped her arms around her clan mate quickly. Lyna's eyes softened.

" Send word when you settle things in the city and you are no longer needed by the Champion, we will return for whomever would like to join us." Lyna said as she stroked Merrill's hair fondly.

" Bugger." Isabela said disappointed she couldn't leave now. Hawke laughed.

" I'll be sure to send word when this is all over Warden." Hawke said with a nod.

" In the mean time, you're welcome to stay here for the night." Hawke added.

" _Ma serannas, _Champion_." _Lyna said with a nod.

" You're welcome Warden." Hawke returned with a smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxX**

**End:**

**The Dalish used:**

**_da'mi _****Little Blade ( It was a Joke really lol, since we all know Fenris has a huge blade, innuendo can be included here, but I didn't mean it like that XDDD)**

**_Emma in nehn. Lethallan: _I am with Joy, my friend.**

**_Tu Souveri. Suledin'u elgar'in: (_Roughly put it means,) _You_ make me weary. Enduring alone with a spirit dwelling inside.**

**_Emma shem'nan. Ar tu na'din.: _My revenge is swift, I will kill you. **

**_Ma'falon_: My friend. ( Your thinking, why not just use Lethallin? Because Lethallin and Lethallan is used for other Dalish/elves, not humans.)**

**All my Dalish came from someone else, DA-Wiki, and me messing with words I have no idea what I'm doing with to combine sentences. So if I butchered any Dalish, forgive me, I like to pretend I have an idea of what I'm doing lol. If you want to correct me in any of this Dalish feel free to write me a review and I'll change it around. :D**

**I might write a sequel to this, because I certainly didn't get what I wanted in this fic. I wanted to have Mahariel with a character from DAII, but all I got was a little flirting with Isabela, Anders, and Fenris. Of course this is an epic introduction for Hawke and the Warden, which is why I kept it instead of change it to how I wished. I figured when I write the sequel, which I will now, I can have it with some DAII characters following Lyna Mahariel and Zevran to kill off the crows, no doubt with Isabela's ship for the heck of it. :D So maybe then I'll get my DAII romance with my DAO XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this at least. It's certainly odd to me lol, I had no idea where it was leading me to tell the truth, my fingers take me places writing wise, and I have no idea where it's headed until the story is finished. I hope you enjoyed what popped out of my mind then :D **

**Leave me a review and tell me if you'd perhaps like a little AndersXLyna, or FenrisXLyna, MerrillXLyna, IsabelaXLyna, or ZevXLyna in the sequel :D**

**Kyo~**


End file.
